


Un homme libre

by LonelyDay



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, The Dead and the Dying spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron, souffrant, se meurt dans sa tente d'attendre le retour de Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un homme libre

**Author's Note:**

> Un Agron/Nasir écrit du POV d'Agron. Les évènements se situent après sa crucifixion et son retour auprès de Spartacus et des rebelles. C'est un vieux texte que j'ai écrit juste après avoir visionné la série. Je ne l'avais jamais publié, mais je suis tombée dessus récemment et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal de le poster et de contribuer au fandom. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils ont été créés par Steven S. DeKnight. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et la nuit, plus noire que jamais, avait recouvert le campement comme son cœur. Des minutes, des heures, peut-être bien des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il avait pu poser un regard inquiet dans celui réconfortant de son amant. Il aurait aimé le suivre, le glaive au poing, le sourire aux lèvres et les grondements de la colère remuant de ses tripes, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. Il n'avait pas quitté sa tente - pas avant que Nasir ne soit rentré.

Agron se retourna sur sa couche, serrant fort contre son torse de son bras valide celui qui ne l'était plus. Il réprima une grimace, un juron dans un souffle. Tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir. C'était son corps tout entier qui se mourait, de ses lourdes paupières qui tombaient de fatigue à ses bras las et ballants, ses jambes molles et son dos -  _par tous les dieux_ , son dos brisé, ratatiné, terrassé. Le pire de tout restait encore ses mains. Il osa jeter un bref coup d’œil aux bandages qu'il avait laissé Laeta nouer autour de ses doigts. Il ne vit que des auréoles pourpres ronger le tissu autrefois blanc et réprima un haut le cœur. La douleur lancinante sifflait encore à ses oreilles et le bruit des clous perçant le bois et le fer déchirant sa chair martelait encore dans son crâne une musique au rythme infernal. Ses blessures pourraient bien se refermer, jamais la béante brèche que ces chiens de romains avaient ouverte ne finirait par se cicatriser. Ce mal ne partirait pas.

Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que tout finirait par s'arranger, il n'était pas un idiot et savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour que la victoire leur sourisse et si les cicatrices sur sa peau et les brûlures de sa chair ne suffiraient pas, il y aurait toujours l'image de Duro, mourant entre ses bras impuissants, pour l'en souvenir - et tous les autres morts, déjà trop nombreux, dont les corps s'entassaient devant ses yeux.

Incapable de garder son indolente infirmité sous ses yeux, il glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses comme pour masquer son impuissance.

L'absence de Nasir commençait à se faire ressentir.

Parfois, lorsque la solitude le prenait, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une punition des dieux pour s'être éloigné des bras de son amant. Il lui avait promis que jamais il ne partirait - comme il avait promis à Duro de le conduire à la liberté, imbécile qu'il était alors, pour ne le mener qu'à la mort. Ses promesses étaient toutes réduites en cendres - et sa fierté et sa virilité avec elles.

Les romains lui avaient tout pris, finalement.

_Presque tout ..._

Un bruit de pas léger se fit entendre dans les bois - un pied maladroit s'était posé sur une branche, rien de plus. Il distingua, derrière le mince drap gris recouvrant son abri, une ombre qui se mit à danser à la lueur de la seule bougie à encore l'éclairer. La carrure était fine, la taille petite et une longue épée terminait le bras de ce visiteur nocturne.

Agron se releva sur sa couche. Il le reconnaissait. Même ombre parmi les ombres, perdu dans la ténèbres, même simple silhouette caché au milieu d'une foule vrombissante, il l'aurait retrouvé.

L'un des pans de la tente se souleva, juste assez pour laisser passer le petit gabarit de son amant. Nasir se tenait immobile devant l'entrée, les bras tendus le long du corps, ses doigts serrés sur son arme. La transpiration collait ses cheveux sombres sur son front et le sang poissait ses vêtements -  _le sang des romains et il en est recouvert, de la tête aux pieds, son visage est rouge de sang romain_.

Il le regarda sans un mot, sans bouger, de ses yeux noirs. À le voir le dominer ainsi - en vainqueur - Agron en aurait presque pleuré.

Nasir n'avait plus rien de l'esclave, chétif et méfiant, qui, dans un geste désespéré, avait attaqué Spartacus alors que celui-ci avait eu l'affront de lui offrir la liberté.

Le germain se leva et Nasir, après avoir laissé choir son épée au sol dans un bruit mat, se jeta dans ses bras.

Jamais Agron ne s'était senti aussi heureux de retrouver cette chaleur contre son corps. Il comprit alors à quel point il avait été stupide de vouloir s'éloigner de lui -  _et les dieux m'en ont fait payer le prix fort_.

Il se défit de cette étreinte juste assez pour se pencher vers le visage chéri de son amant et de l'embrasser. La main de Nasir fourragea dans ses cheveux et si près, si près de lui l'approcha. L'âcreté du sang se mêlait à la sueur de Nasir, mais la mort n'avait jamais eu si bonne odeur.

Il le devina impatient quand Nasir le força à reculer pour le faire culbuter sur sa couche. Il s'écrasa, son amant au-dessus de lui qui retira leurs deux pagnes et se pressa contre lui. Nasir l'embrassa et dansa sur lui, jusqu'à se cambrer et haleter. Agron le sentait partout, s'insinuer partout et ses mains s'élevèrent pour encercler son doux visage.

Mais ce fut le vide.

Il pouvait à peine effleurer du bout des doigts ce sourire qui l'illuminait et flatter de son pouce cette bouche qui l'appelait - et les yeux de Nasir de s'excuser.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler devant lui et il ne put rien faire pour les arrêter. Il ne lui restait même plus les mots pour s'exprimer, qu'une expression stupide et incomprise pour déformer ses traits.

Il était désolé, tellement désolé, mais il ne parvenait même pas à l'articuler - c'était pourtant ses paumes que les romains avaient troué et non sa langue.

Nasir posa alors un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui intimer de se taire. Il lui sourit et prit ses mains douloureuses dans les siennes pour les caresser et les baiser. Il forma de petits cercles sur sa peau et glissa contre ses plaies refermées quelques tendres cajoleries. Il les guida à son cœur, puis à son visage sans les brusquer, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Il les glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à les arrêter sur ses hanches et d'un hochement de tête lui demanda sa permission.

La main d'Agron, qui jusqu'alors avait refusé de lui obéir, finit par obtempérer pour se serrer sur le flanc de son amant et répondre. Le germain se redressa et embrassa le haut du torse de Nasir, remontant à ses clavicules et gouttant à la sueur et au sang qui parsemaient ses épaules. Il sentait la victoire -  _sa_  victoire.

Nasir s'éloigna à la surprise d'Agron et se plaça devant lui, offrant un spectacle délectable aux yeux attentifs et fiévreux d'Agron qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il se mit à gémir et à murmurer son prénom tout en se tortillant et en jouant de ses doigts. Quand il le chevaucha de nouveau, il ondula de son bassin. Un râle mourut au fond de sa gorge quand il s'empala sur la queue d'Agron qui se cambra.

Au bord du gouffre, avant de tomber, il s'agrippa à sa nuque et esquissa un dernier mouvement pour se libérer. Il ferma les yeux et sa semence macula l'abdomen d'Agron qui le suivit dans l'extase.

Il l'embrassa, il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Agron tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de Nasir, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide car il se cala contre son torse.

\- J'aurais aimé te voir, là-bas, avoua Agron.

 Il glissa ses doigts raides au milieu des cheveux de Nasir. Il aurait juré qu'un léger sourire - bien qu'un tantinet amer - tapissait les lèvres de son amant.

\- Pour voir à l'oeuvre le guerrier que tu as entraîné ? demanda le syrien, la fierté teintant sa voix.

\- Non. Je t'ai déjà vu te battre. Mais j'aurais aimé te voir en homme libre.

Ils mourraient sans doute avant d'apercevoir seulement les Alpes, mais ils mourraient en hommes libres et Nasir était sans nul doute le plus beau et le plus grand qu'Agron ait jamais vu.

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'est pas improbable que je publie d'autres textes sur la série, sur Agron et Nasir, notamment, mais aussi sur Mira et Saxa.


End file.
